Persian vs Liepard: The Battle of the Felines!
by Daikal
Summary: Deep within a forest located in Kanto, Persian usually finds itself defending its nest of young Meowth from predators and other intruders; however, another feline foe finds itself barking up the wrong side of the tree - or should I say hissing - stirring up the Persian and its family deep within the night. Who knows what madness could ensue.


I often have to fight off Pokémon attacking our nest, but never had I been faced with this kind of Pokémon. A purple body, covered in yellow spots, with yellow paws and a yellow underbelly. Whatever it was, it wasn't native to Kanto.

I heard the worried purrs of my Meowth cubs sitting in the cave behind me. I reassured them with a slight grin whilst looking back at them. I then looked back at the intruder challenging me.

It reminded me of myself, and it was definitely similar to me in terms of shape and posture. I glared at it and then spoke up loudly.

"What are you?" I growled

I was met with a slight pause before I was graced with a reply:

"I'm a Dark-Type, Liepard's the name" the feline hissed back.

I acknowledged its intentions through its voice and quickly gathered that it was a Dark-Type. I readied myself to battle.

My claws extended as the Liepard came flying towards me. Its claws also grew longer and glowed a dark aura as it did so.

Night Slash.

I countered it with a Slash, causing my claws to shine a bright aura as opposed to a dark one. Our claws collided in a sword fight-esque fashion causing sparks as we pushed against each other. With time, our power reacted to create a small explosion, launching us both away from the nest of young Meowth that I was protecting; this battle was already taking a toll on me.

I glared at the Liepard as I watched for its next move. We stared at each other for a small while, before I noticed the clouds in the sky cover the moon creating an opaque blanket over my only source of light causing a reduction in my vision.

Thanks to this, I could no longer see my enemy, nor could I hear it or smell it. I listened closely for any kind of sound it might make, however, it was completely silent.

Suddenly, out of nowhere two eyes lit up as if on fire. They glowed pink and were looking straight at me. I felt as the eyes got closer and the Pokémon pounced and latched its claws onto me. I shrieked and hissed, before it started to pin me to the ground and beat me over and over with scratches, kicks, bites and anything else that it could do. This attack didn't have a set routine to follow, and I knew just what attack it was.

The Pokémon was using an attack called Play Rough. It was a Fairy-Type attack which caused the user to muster some sort of Fairy-Type energy to boost its attacks and make them as ravenous and powerful as it could. I had faced a Wigglytuff using it once in the past, although I had never felt it hit this hard before.

I snarled loudly and gathered all of my strength to perform a life-saving attack. The gem on my head sparkled at first, before beginning the attack that I was preparing myself to use: Power Gem. It shined a bright red, filling the surrounding area with a crimson light. The Liepard had previously stopped attacking at the sparkle and then noticed the change in my gem's brightness. Energy started to charge within the gemstone on my forehead and within seconds a bright beam of red energy exploded in the face of Liepard. It caused the feline to shoot upwards into the air and into the wall of the mountain side.

The beam of energy flew into the sky once it had accomplished its goal, straight towards the clouds that were blanketing the moon. The beam pierced the condensed clouds, parting them out of the way of the moonlight. Soon after, the energy dissipated into the atmosphere.

Now being able to see properly again, I hobbled over towards the now grounded Liepard and stared down at its distressed face. However, quickly, that distressed look turned into an evil grin. The feline Pokémon bounced up and swung its tail at me engulfed in a dark aura; a Feint Attack.

The tail smacked into the side of my face, but I didn't budge. It pushed against my cheek, however, I powered through and endured it. This shocked the Liepard, causing it to back away in confusion or fear. I wasn't sure which one it was, but I could tell that it was not expecting that.

"You sure do live up to the Dark-Type name, but a surprise attack like that won't get me that easily," I grinned at the Pokémon, "do you remember earlier when my gemstone sparkled before I charged up that Power Gem attack?"

The Liepard seemed to know what I was talking about but said nothing.

"Well, that was a move called Mimic. It means I can use any one move for a short amount of time, but only a move that has recently been used in front of me."

Liepard suddenly realised what I meant, and look terrified.

"A Dark-Type using a Fairy-Type attack. Ironic." I finished my speech and used Play Rough.

My eyes glowed pink just like Liepard's had previously, and I lashed out at the beast, throwing scratches, bites, kicks and punches with as much power as I had left.

Eventually, Liepard fell, defeated, and I stepped backwards. Blood stained my fur and I limped back towards my nest as the rain started to fall.


End file.
